Freaks Together
by Shadic1978
Summary: A story of helping someone who is bullied and looking for the man who killed your family, knowing me you can see where this is going
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story 'Freaks Together' btw I write way too many stories but I have a new system I'm trying out so I read 'team MVRK' go read it brilliant story and I wanted to try some OCxVelvet so as always description first then story and as always ALLONS-Y!**

Name: Roy Washington

Height: 6'

Scars/Marks/Piercings: Metal right arm

History: When his home was attacked by White Fang who used inextinguishable black fire(you know where this is going) his family was killed and he escaped but had to have his right arm cut off to stop the fire from spreading and a year later had his friend give him a automail arm so he could avenge his family.

Weapons: A extendable bow staff named Reaper, teleportation Kunai, can use his aura to make a blue ball in his hand(totally Rasengan), and can use alchemy without using a transmutation circle so he can make other weapons such as guns.

Romance: Velvet Scarlatina

Clothes: Red coat going down to knees, black undershirt, and gray shorts

Hair color: Red

Eye Color: Yellow

Semblance: Can use Alchemy without a transmutation circle and without equivalent exchange

Accent: British

Misc: Roy is incredibly physically strong, he can take on a beowolf without a weapon

I was launched off of the platform and sent into the air and I pulled out one of my kunai and hurled it at a tree and teleported there. When I landed I was surrounded by beowolves, 8 of them; 7 minors and 1 alpha. I used my alchemy and made a assault rifle and killed 5 of the beowolves and threw a kunai at the remaining minors and teleported there having reaper impale them both when I reappear. I used my aura to start a rasengan and pulled out a kunai, threw it at the Alpha, teleported and reappeared above it and landed a powerful hit on it, wounding him but he caught me off guard and knocked me back into a tree and I look up and see a fire arrow in it's head and look from where it came from and saw a girl in a brown tunic which had a cape and a brown skirt and brown knee-high boots and had a brown bow and 5 quivers, each for a different element: Fire, Light, Shadow, Ice, and Poison. I looked and saw she had Brown hair and eyes, and she had a pair of bunny ears and noticed two things; she was a faunus and she was now my partner for the next four years.

"H-Hello" she said in a timid voice

"Ello" I said trying to sound friendly "I'm Roy"

"Velvet" she said in a sweet voice and I stood up

"So do you want to get to the temple faster" I asked

"Y-You don't care that i'm a faunus?" she asked

"No I don't besides there's only one faunus I want dead" I answered remembering that day

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories" She apologized

"It's fine, really, you couldn't of known. but anyway take my hand" I said extending my hand to teleport us to the kunai I threw at the temple while we were in the air.

"O-Ok" she answered timidly and grabbed my hand and I proceeded to teleport us to the temple.

She seemed rather unfazed by me teleporting us, she must have seen me teleporting during my fight unlike some people "WTFuck" the silver eyed guy yelled and the guy in the trenchcoat just jumped back

"Sorry about that" I said apologetically

"Whatever, were partners now let's just get the stupid chess piece" Silver said

It was over a ravine and I knew what to do and Silver had an idea and said "Sigma, can you teleport us over" and a red little person appeared next to him which I assumed to be an A.I

Sigma said "I can only teleport two at a time but perhaps Roy can take Velvet and himself over"

"I can do that" I said and threw a kunai across the ravine and into a chess piece and took Velvet's hand again and teleported us over and Sigma teleported Silver and Spencer over and we grabbed two chess pieces and were greeted by some pissed faces.

"Looks like we have some dead men boys" the apparent leader said and had orange hair and wore armor. They pulled out their weapons and attacked us but I teleported them all away with some kunai work and we teleported back to Beacon, gave the chess pieces to Ozpin and went to the ceremony and on our way I noticed that Velvet was really hot

The four of us walked up to the stage and Ozpin said "Velvet Scarlatina, Roy Washington, Spencer Stone, and Silver. From this day on the four of you will form team VRSS(Versus), led by… Roy Washington" oh god, this year is gonna be hard

**NEXT DAY**

Spencer and Silver were sitting with team RWBY and team JNPR and were looking at Yang and Ruby with that generic 'I'm crushing on this girl' look. I was sitting by myself as I was use to but I didn't mind too much but when I turned to the left I saw something I did mind. Those assholes from yesterday, team CRDL picking on poor Velvet. They were yanking on her ears and were calling her a freak she pleaded "Please stop"

The leader Cardin got pissed and yelled "You bitch don't you ever talk to me" and he raised his hand to punch her, hard. I threw my kunai at the ground over there and teleported and grabbed his hand and twisted his arm and said "Stay the hell away from her" and kicked him across the room into the wall.

"Velvet, get out of here" I said to her and she went over to Spencer and Silver and while I was making sure she was safe Cardin got to close and swung his mace at me and I used my right arm to block. His mace made contact with my right arm cutting through my coat.

"What the hell, your arm should be broken" He said confused

"Well if it's any consolation, you did ruin my coat" I said as I whipped off my coat exposing my automail arm."

Before I knew what happened two of his teammates held down my arms and he slammed his mace into my stomach, knocking the air out of me and he repeated until Silver and Spencer and helped but not before Cardin broke my left arm and left me bleeding on the floor unconscious and I saw Velvet getting attacked by the fourth lackey and I used my alchemy at my last moment of consciousness to push him to the other side of the room and I saw, right before I blacked out, Velvet running up to me concerned. Funny how you do something heroic and the girl you're crushing on suddenly worries about you.


	2. Shopping

Freaks Together

Chapter 2: Shopping

I woke up in team VRSS' room and I was in my bed and under the covers. I tried to get up but when I tried to I was met with a excruciating pain in my side and I moved my right arm to hold my side and found my arm was dented, bloody brilliant, now I have to get Angel to fix it and damn she is gonna be pissed. I noticed it was dark outside so I must have been out for a while.I heard the door opened and saw Velvet walking in with two glasses of water.

"Oh, y-you're awake." she said

"Y-yeah" I said

"Here" she said handing me a glass of water and taking a sip out of her glass

"Thanks" I said

Then Silver walked in and saw me and teleported away.

"What's up with him?" I asked

"Well I think not everyone is that excepting of people who have automail and people who use alchemy, they find it a disgrace to god" she said quietly

"What about you" I asked scared, knowing this was the moment of truth

"I can understand both, alchemy is just a style of fighting you use and automail is something you can't help" she said looking up at her adorable ears

"Thank you for understanding" I said softly "You're one of the kindest people I have ever met"

Velvet blushed and said "Thank you"

I finished my glass of water and got up and said " I should go and get this thing fixed" looking at my metal arm "Angel is only open at night"

"I'll go with you" Velvet said

"No, I couldn't make you go with me this late" I said hesitantly even though I would love for her to come with me

"It's really no bother" she said

'YES!' I screamed internally

"Well it's in the next town so I should have us there in 5 minutes" I said extending my hand to Velvet and she took it and teleported to the next town.

When we landed we saw Angel and Willow from team RWBY talking about someone and it was bad so I guessed it was me

"you shouldn't serve him, he can use alchemy without a circle" Willow said

"You don't know why he can do that" Angel said

"That's my point he won't even tell us" Willow said

"I didn't tell you because you never asked" I said and they both turned to me surprised

"Why are you here" Willow asked coldly

"In the fight Cardin dented my arm" I said denting my arm and being met with a wrench thrown to my head

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DENTING MY AUTOMAIL!" Angel yelled at me

"HEY, I HAD TO DEFEND A FRIEND!" I yelled back to her and looking at Velvet who was now hiding behind the door. "Uh, sorry Velvet, we get a little heated up."

"I-It's alright" she said scared

"Just come here" Angel said

I sat down and she undid the screws on my arm eliciting a scream from how hard she did it "You did that on purpose" i said

"Don't break my automail" Angel said as she took of my arm and handed me a spare which I put on and got up from my chair.

Angel looked around the room and said "So, you and bunny girl"

"What do you mean" I asked pulling out my special kunai, grabbing some red paint and a brush.

"Come on, I've known you since you were 13. You have a crush on bunny girl" Angel said smugly.

"M-Maybe" I answered embarrassed and blushing rapidly

"So, what are you doing there" she asked while working on my arm

"Painting this kunai red, I was gonna give it to Velvet" I said

"You are so in love" Angel said teasingly

"Shut up" I said

"So why does Willow hate me" I asked Angel

"It's because you can transmutate without a circle" She replied "She finds it supernatural"

"Great" I said "Sooo, did you ever get around to that other project" I asked

"Out back" Angel said smiling "hope you like it"

I made my way out of Angel's workshop and across the field into Angel's shed where she worked on her special orders. I opened the double door and on Angel's table I saw a blue buzzaxe and a holster. The buzzaxe had a trigger and a button on the bottom. I put the buzzaxe in it's holster and walked back into Angel's shop.

"So how does it work" I asked Angel

"It's called Snapdragon Inferno, if you hold the trigger it will spin and make it easier to cut and the button at the bottom makes the ends light on fire" Angel explained

"Man, you went all out" I said chuckling

"Arms done" Angel said

"Cool" I said sitting down in the chair next to Angel

She unscrewed the spare arm and screwed on my arm.

"Well, I better get Velvet and go back" I said and gave Angel her money

"Velvet. Where are you?" I called out walking into the other room and saw Velvet asleep on a chair.

'She is so cute when she's sleeping' I thought

I picked up Velvet bridal style and teleported back to our room in Beacon. When we landed I stepped over to Velvet's bed and put her down on it and went and sat down on my bed and having nothing better to do, took out a kunai and started spinning it around on my index finger.

The door opened and I saw Silver walking over to me and he looked PISSED.

"Hey, what's up" I asked and he picked me up and pinned me to the wall "WHAT THE HELL!" I asked

"What did you do to her" He asked madly

"What are you talking about?! Who's her?!" I answered

"Velvet, what did you do to Velvet?" he asked

"Nothing, we just went shopping" I responded trying to get free of his grasp

"Bullshit, this late at night. Delta scan him" he said holding the blade of his Knifle to my throat and a little green man popped up and said "Scans dictate he is telling the truth"

"SEE! Now will you put me down" I screamed at him

He pulled the blade away from my throat and I said to him "This stays between us"

I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep, knowing I'd have something bad to deal with tomorrow.


End file.
